My Pervert Boss
by Kim Venus
Summary: Hong Jisoo adalah seorang pria yang harus rela menyamar sebagai seorang wanita demi mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan. Bagaimanakah hari - hari Jisoo selanjutnya? Bad summary. This is CheolSoo fic. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**My Perfert Boss**

 **Cast:**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Others Seventeen member**

 **Rating:**

 **T (untuk chapter ini)**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance / Drama (maybe)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua yang ada di ff ini bukan milik gue. Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri. Gue Cuma pinjem nama. Tapi kalo ff ini murni milik gue.**

 **Summary:**

 **Hong Jisoo adalah seorang pria yang harus rela menyamar sebagai seorang wanita demi mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan. Bagaimanakah hari - hari Jisoo selanjutnya?**

 **Happy reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jihoon-ie, hyung pulang." Seru seorang pemuda manis sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Jisoo hyung, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan?" Jihoon menghampiri Jisoo -nama pria manis tadi- dan mendudukannya di sofa ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"Belum, Jihoon-ie. Semua perusahaan yang aku datangi semuanya mengatakan jika tidak ada lowongan pekerjaan." Jisoo memijat keningnya.

"Ah, tadi Soonyoung hyung datang kesini, dia bilang di kantor sepupunya sedang membutuhkan pegawai tapi mereka hanya membutuhkan pegawai wanita." jelas Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ie sayang, jika mereka hanya membutuhkan pegawai wanita kenapa kau mengatakannya kepadaku?" Jisoo memutar matanya malas. Sepertinya adik manisnya ini sudah tertular virus bodoh milik Soonyoung -kekasih adiknya-.

"Aish hyung, aku belum selesai bicara." Jihoo mencebikan bibirnya kesal. "Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak menyamar saja sebagai wanita dan melamar di kantor milik sepupu Soonyoung hyung." lanjut Jihoon.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Jihoon-ie? Aku memang membutuhkan pekerjaan tapi aku tidak akan segila itu untuk menyamar menjadi seorang wanita hanya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan." tolak Jisoo.

"Aish hyung, kau tau kan kalau keuangan kita sudah semakin menipis. Lagipula aku dan Soonyoung hyung sudah mempersiapkan segalanya." Jihoon memberikan puppy eyesnya agar Jisoo mau menerima idenya.

"Apa maksudmu, Jihoon-ie? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, hyung." setelah itu Jihoon segera berlari memasuki kamarnya meninggal Jisoo sendirian.

Tak lama kemudian Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa beberapa tas belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

"Apa itu Jihoon-ie." Jisoo menatap penasaran pada tas - tas yang dibawa Jihoon.

"Ini adalah barang - barang untuk penyamaranmu, Hyung." Jihoon mengeluarkan barang - barang yang dibelinya tadi bersama Soonyoung.

Jisoo menatap Jihoon tak percaya. Rupanya adiknya ini serius untuk menyuruhnya menyamar sebagai wanita. Lihat saja bahkan Jihoon sudah membelikannya blouse, rok, high heels, alat rias dan juga rambut palsu.

"Astaga Hong Jihoon, kau benar - benar sudah gila." seru Jisoo.

"Ayolah hyung, kau hanya perlu memakai ini dan melamar ke perusahaan sepupu Soonyoung hyung. Bahkan Soonyoung hyung sudah memanipulasi ijazahmu hyung. Hargailah kerja keras kami hyung."

"Bagaimana jika nanti aku ketahuan, Jihoon-ie? Aku bisa di laporkan ke polisi karena dianggap telah melakukan penipuan." Jisoo mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Kau berlebihan hyung, lagipula ada Soonyoung hyung yang akan melindungimu." Jihoon masih berusaha membujuk Jisoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima ide gilamu itu Jihoon-ie. Sekarang aku ingin istirahat." ucap Jisoo sebelum melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, cepatlah turun. Kau tidak boleh terlambat hyung." Jihoon berteriak dari ruang makan.

"Baiklah, aku turun." Jisoo menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju ruang makan.

"Apa kau benar - benar Jisoo hyung?" Jihoon menatap tak percaya hyungnya sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita. "Kau benar - benar cantik hyung, untung saja aku sudah memiliki kekasih kalau tidak mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padamu." lanjutnya.

Jisoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi ocehan Jihoon. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiin.. Tiin.. Tiin..

"Ah, itu pasti Soonyoung hyung." Jihoon menarik tangan Jisoo yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Aku masih merasa ini bukan ide yang bagus, Jihoon-ie." ucap Jisoo saat ia dan adiknya sudah berada di depan rumah mereka.

"Aish, hyung tak akan terjadi apa - apa, oke?"

"Jihoon-ie benar, hyung. Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini. Sekarang lebih baik kita berangkat." Soonyoung membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jisoo dan ia juga segera memasuki mobilnya setelah memberikan kecupan di bibir kekasih mungilnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk." Soonyoung membuka pintu bertuliskan Direktur itu setelah mendapat persetujuan dari pemiliknya.

"Seungcheol hyung, aku membawa seseorang yang ingin melamar menjadi sekretarismu." seru Soonyoung membuat pria yang dipanggilnya Seungcheol itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap dirinya juga Jisoo.

"Jisoo noona, perkenalkan dirimu." suruh Soonyoung sambil menarik Jisoo maju.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Hong Jisoo imnida." Jisoo membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi benar kau ingin menjadi sekretarisku?" Seungcheol bertanya sambil menatap tubuh Jisoo dari atas ke bawah.

"I...iya." jawab Jisoo gugup.

"Seungcheol hyung, berhenti menatapnya seperti itu kau membuatnya takut."

"Ekhem, baiklah kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini. Itu adalah mejamu." Seungcheol menunjuk meja di seberangnya. "Dan kau, Soonyoung kembalilah ke ruanganmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo duduk dengan risih di meja kerjanya. Pasalnya sejak Soonyoung keluar dari ruangan ini, atasannya yang bernama Seungcheol ini terus memandanginya. Dan itulah yang membuatnya risih.

Seungcheol berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati meja Jisoo. Seungcheol berhenti tepat di belakang kursi Jisoo. Ia menurunkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan leher Jisoo.

"Ini ada file yang harus kau periksa, Jisoo." Seungcheol berbisik di leher Jisoo, membuat sang pria manis itu bergidik karena geli.

"Maaf, Seungcheol-ssi. Tolong jangan berbisik di leherku, itu membuatku geli." Jisoo mencoba mencoba menjauhkan lehernya dari wajah Seungcheol.

"Bawa ke mejaku kalau sudah selesai." Seungcheol menegakkan tubuhnya dan meletakan file tadi di meja Jisoo sebelum berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **03 Juni 2016**

 **OoOoO Kim Venus OoOoO**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Pervert Boss**

 **Cast:**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Others seventeen member**

 **Genre:**

 **Drama / Romance**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua yang ada di ff ini buka milik author. Author hanya pinjam nama. Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, agency dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi ide cerita murni dari otak author.**

 **Note:**

 **Don't be silent reader, hargai author dengan memberi review kalian.**

 **Don't plagiat, bikin cerita itu susah jangan main copy paste aja.**

 **No bash.**

 **No flame.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **Summary:**

 **Hong Jisoo adalah seorang pria yang harus rela menyamar sebagai seorang wanita demi mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan. Bagaimanakah hari - hari Jisoo selanjutnya?**

 **Happy reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Permisi Seungcheol-ssi, ini berkas anda sudah selesai saya periksa, anda tinggal menanda tanganinya saja." Ucap Jisoo sambil menyerahkan berkas itu pada Seungcheol.

"Letakkan saja di meja!" perintah Seungcheol yang masih sibuk dengan komputernya. "Jisoo, nanti malam kau temani aku ke acara ulang tahun temanku di Hotel Paradise." Lanjut Seungcheol tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi – tapian Jisoo, pokoknya nanti malam kau ku jemput di rumahmu." Ucap Seungcheol memotong perkataan Jisoo.

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi kembali ke mejaku Seungcheol-ssi." Ucap Jisoo sambil membungkukan badan sebelum berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya dan tak menyadari seringai iblis yang tercetak di wajah Seungcheol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ie, hyung pulang." Teriak Jisoo sesaat setelah memasuki rumahnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?" Jihoon menghampiri Jisoo yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Hah, rasanya menyebalkan." Jisoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Menyebalkan? Menyebalkan bagaimana hyung?" heran Jihoon.

"Tentu saja menyebalkan, atasanku alias sepupu kekasihmu itu yang menyebalkan. Seharian ini dia menatapiku terus dan tak jarang dia menggodaku. Hah, benar – benar menyebalkan." Jisoo mempoutkan bibirnya. "Dia juga mengajakku pergi ke acara ulang tahun temannya malam ini."

"Dan kau mau hyung?" tanya Jihoo.

"Sebenarnya aku mau menolak, tapi dia bilang aku harus ikut dan akan menjemputku malam ini. Aku harus bagaimana Jihoon-ie?"

"Tenang saja, hyung. Aku akan mengurus semuanya, sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dulu sana!" Jihoon mendorong tubuh hyungnya ke arah kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

"Astaga Jihoon, tak bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan pelan." Tegur Jisoo yang hanya dibalas cengiran tak berdosa oleh Jihoon.

"Lihatlah, aku membawakanmu gaun untuk kau pakai ke acara teman boss mu itu. Aku juga membawakan sepatu dan juga beberapa aksesoris untuk kau pakai." Jihoon mengeluarkan barang – barang yang disebutkannya tadi dari dalam sebuah tas.

"Kau dapat dari mana barang – barang ini, Jihoon-ie?" tanya Jisoo.

"Aku meminjam milik Raina Noona, hyung. Bagus bukan?" Jihoon menunjukan gaun berwarna merah berlengan panjang dengan renda di bagian bawah gaunnya. "Cepat pakai hyung, nanti keburu atasanmu datang." Ucap Jihoon sambil memberikan gaun itu pada Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ie, gaun ini terlalu pendek." Jisoo memegang bagian bawah gaunnya yang bahkan tidak menutupi setengah pahanya.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau hanya perlu memakainya malam ini saja." Ucap Jihoon sambil mendudukan Jisoo di kursi dan mulai mendandaninya. Ia kemudian memakaikan wig panjang berwarna hitam. Dan memakaikan bando berwarna senada dengan gaun hyungnya. Ia juga memakaikan beberapa aksesoris seperti anting, kalung dan juga gelang untuk memperindah penampilan hyungnya. "Cha, sudah selesai hyung, kau terlihat sangat cantik. Sekarang kau tinggal memakai sepatu itu."

"Jihoon-ie, baju ini membuatku tak nyaman." Keluh Jisoo.

"Aish, hyung baju itu sudah sangat cocok untukmu, karena baju itu tidak terlalu ketat jadi tak akan memperlihatkan 'milikmu'"

"Tapi.."

"Sudah jangan banyak protes, cepat turun boss mu sudah sampai tuh." Ucap Jihoon memotong protesan Jisoo. Ia mendorong tubuh hyungnya keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menunggu lama, Seungcheol-ssi?"Jisoo bertanya pada Seungcheol yang tengah berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Tidak, dan bisakah kau tidak terlalu formal padaku. Kau cukup memanggilku 'oppa', mengerti." Ucap Seungcheol yang kemudian hanya diangguki oleh Jisoo. "Ngomong – ngomong kau terlihat sangat cantik dan menggoda malam ini, Jimin." Seungcheol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jisoo.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Seungcheol-ssi ahh maksudku Seungcheol oppa." Ucap Jisoo sambil memasuki mobil Seungcheol.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang ne." Seungcheol mendudukan dirinya di kursi pengemudi.

"Tunggu dulu." Ucap Jisoo yang nampaknya sedikit kesusahan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Sini biar aku bantu." Ucap Seungcheol sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah Jisoo untuk membantunya memasang seatbeltnya.

BLUSH!

Pipi Jisoo memerah saat ini, karena wajah Seungcheol yang berjarak terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah apa kau sakit?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak, ayo cepat, kita bisa terlambat datang." Jisoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Seungcheol yang melihatnya pun hanya menyeringai.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Jisoo" gumam Seungcheol.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, oppa?" tanya Jisoo sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Seungcheol.

"Ahh tidak, baiklah ayo berangkat." Ucap Seungcheol sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cha, kita sudah sampai." Seungcheol turun dari mobilnya, tak lupa ia juga membukakan pintu untuk Jisoo.

"Terima kasih, oppa." Ucap Jisoo setelah turun dari mobil Seungcheol.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Seungcheol sambil menggandeng lengan Jisoo.

"E-eh?" Jisoo yang kaget karena tangannya digandeng oleh Seungcheol pun hanya terdiam.

"Wae, Jisoo? Kau tak suka ku gandeng?" tanya Seungcheol sambil membalikan badannya menghadap Jisoo.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya mm.."

"Dengar ya Jisoo, malam ini kau bukan sekretarisku tapi kau adalah pasanganku, arra?" ucap Seungcheol dengan penekanan di kata 'pasangan'. "Ayo kita masuk." Lanjutnya sambil kembali menggandeng tangan Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Seungcheol, akhirnya kau datang juga." Sambut seorang namja tampan sambil menjabat tangan Seungcheol. "Ngomong – ngomong siapa gadis cantik ini? Kekasihmu?" tanya namja tadi sambil menatap Jisoo.

"Ya, dia kekasihku, Baekho." Ucap Seungcheol sambil merangkul bahu Jisoo. "Iyakan, sayang." Lanjutnya sambil mengecup pipi kanan Jisoo, membuat Jisoo membelalakan matanya karena terkejut oleh perlakuan mendadak Seungcheol tadi.

"Lihatlah, kau membuatnya terkejut." Ucap Baekho sambil terkekeh karena melihat reaksi Jisoo. "Cha, silahkan nikmati pestaku." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jisoo dan Seungcheol.

"O-oppa, kenapa kau mengatakan jika aku kekasihmu? Dan kenapa juga kau menciumku?"

"Memang benar, karena sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, kekasih seorang Choi Seungcheol." Ucap Seungcheol sambil menarik Jisoo untuk duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu. "Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu, Nona Hong." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan segelas wine pada Jisoo.

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, mengerti?" tanya Seungcheol yang hanya dijawab anggukan lemah oleh Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **05 Juni 2016**

 **OoOoO Kim Venus OoOoO**


End file.
